1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer cases and, particularly, to a computer case including a plurality of printed circuit boards to replace one conventional motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A desktop computer case includes a front panel, a shell, a case and disk drive racks, etc. Because a main board is an integral part, a large amount of interior space within the case is provided for mounting the main board, which limits how slim the computer case can be designed.